Letters of the Heart
by Sonatawind
Summary: Time heals all wounds… But it takes more than that to forge a bond. The words spoken from the heart can mean more then anything… But sometimes it's hard to say them aloud… For now, for two racers… They'll write letters spoken from the heart. DustyxIshani
1. The Reply

**Author's Note: Please read the story Rebuilding from my Mechanid World series since that is basically the prologue for this story. Thank you, and now, without further a do. Letters of the Heart. **

* * *

><p>Dottie was tending to her shop, being sure everything was clean. It had been a pretty quiet day and surprisingly no injuries to report for Dusty. She smiled, sighing in relief.<p>

_I like days like this… I don't have to worry about anything but the shop being all tidied up._

She looked up as she heard whistling, seeing Dusty walking in… who seemed rather happy… really happy actually. She could've sworn for a moment he was floating just from how happy he looked.

"Well someone is in a good mood." she chuckled.

Dusty looked over to her nodding. "Yeah… and howdy."

"Howdy. Need something?"

"Got any stationary I could borrow? I'll be sure to buy you some to replace it."

"Stationary..? You mean like for a letter?"

"Yeah. I… got someone I need to write to and I don't have any currently… It's kind of important I write back now."

Dottie raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Really now?"

Dusty nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks turning slightly red. "Y-Yeah… So… got any?"

Dottie chuckled. "Yep, in the back. I'll go grab it for ya." She gave him a sneaky look. "You gonna tell me who it is?"

Dusty's face got redder. "Well… um…" He lowered his head a little, quietly mumbling a name.

Dottie emerged from the back room with the stationary. "Who? Didn't catch it."

Dusty sighed. _She's one of your best friends in the whole world, you can tell her anything. _He scolded himself. He pulled out the letter from his pocket, looking at it.

"I… I got…" He shook his head, clearing his throat. "I got a letter from… Ishani…"

Dottie's eyes widened a little. "Oh wow… That's… That's great… How is she?"

"She's doing well from what she told me…" Dusty blushed again. "And… I can't believe I read this in the letter but… she says she misses me…"

Dottie smiled softly. "I could see why… You're a sweet guy Dusty… And you were good to her last time you met."

Dusty smiled in remembrance of their last meeting, touching one of his cheeks with his free hand unconsciously. "The victory party…" He blushed remembering the kiss Ishani had given him on the cheek.

Dottie chuckled, shaking her head before giving him the stationary. "I'd say when you left an impression like that it'd be criminal to not write back."

Dusty nodded, taking the stationary into his hands. "She said in the letter she was hoping I would write back… she wants to get to know me through letters since getting together is not easy… It sounds like a good idea to me since… I'd like to get to know her too in anyway possible… and letters seem like our best shot."

Dottie smiled giving a nod. "I think it's a good idea too… Gives you two a chance to clear the air and not have to worry about when you see each other since then she's just a letter away."

"Right…"

Dusty went over to Dottie's desk, grabbing a pen and sitting down, thinking over carefully what he wanted to write. He felt bad as he started to write, seeing his handwriting wasn't as neat as Ishani's but he gave it his best.

_Words mean more than handwriting… well… least as long as it's legible… _

He wrote carefully and after a bit, had a fully written letter. He looked it over, being sure everything he wanted to say was written down. He made a few quick edits before folding the letter up and putting it in an envelope.

"Alright… all ready to go… Hope she won't mind my handwriting..."

Dottie shook her head. "Long as it's legible, I'm sure she won't mind."

Dusty gave a nod, putting the address on the envelope along with a stamp.

"Now to play the waiting game…"

Dottie squeezed his shoulder. "It'll work out, just be patient…" _Least I know he's not going to be running around asking when it's gonna get a reply…._

"Right… I got things to keep me occupied so… I'll be okay…"

_The only thing that'll probably bug me is wondering what she'll think of what I wrote…_

* * *

><p>Ishani was out flying with Kali over their home. It was another day of showing her sister the ropes of how to be a racer and both were enjoying themselves as the wind whipped through their hair.<p>

"Perfect! Just like that!" Ishani cheered as Kali performed a G-Vertical over an obstacle Ishani had set up for her.

Kali laughed, pulling up, spinning in the air a little. "That was awesome!" She smiled, flying back over to her sister. "What next sis?"

"Let's see… Knife edge should be next, though let's take a break." Ishani gave a sheepish look. "We've been at this for awhile and I'm starting to get a little hungry."

Kali giggled a bit. "I am too… Besides..." She smirked a bit, nudging her. "You wanna see if you got a letter from your BOYFRIEND don't you?"

Ishani blushed. "K-Kali!"

Kali laughed flying ahead. "Ishani's in LOOOOVE!"

Ishani shook her head, chuckling a little as she followed after her sister, making a landing in the garden behind their home. Isaac was outside meditating when the two came in. He smiled as they came over.

"Hello, sisters."

"Hello, brother." Ishani said, smiling. "Resting?"

He nodded. "Yes…" He looked to Kali. "How was training?"

Kali smiled, taking off her goggles. "It went great big brother, I'm really nailing the G-Vertical turns. I was having a lot of trouble with them before but Ishani helped me out."

"Good, glad to know your training is coming along. You'll be ready to be a racer once you're old enough by this rate."

She felt proud hearing that, holding her head up a little higher. "And I'll be as fast as you and Ishani if not faster."

Ishani giggled. "We shall see in time." Ishani's stomach growled a little. "But in the mean time… let's get something to eat." She giggled, giving a sheepish look.

Isaac chuckled. "I'll make you two something, c'mon."

Ishani smiled as she followed her brother inside. She always loved it when he cooked.

Kali trailed after her siblings, humming a little. "What'cha gonna make?"

"You'll see." He grinned a bit evilly. "Been writing down a new recipe… Could use a few test runs."

"Oh dear… We're the guinea pigs." She joked.

"We may need to take a moment to write our living wills." Ishani smirked.

"If that's what you intend to do, then it will be MY will to not make any dessert." Isaac shot back.

Ishani and Kali looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Alright, no wills."

"Good."

Soon enough, they were sitting down to eat, Isaac serving up rice and curried chicken.

Kali blinked, looking at it. "Why is it a different color?" She asked, giving her brother a nervous look. He was a good cook, but she couldn't help but worry when it was something he never made before.

He just smirked. "Try it and try to guess."

Ishani decided to be the first to try, taking a bite. She took a moment taking in all the flavors. "Let's see… Heavy dose of garlic… Plenty of cumin and tumeric… But... Let's see… Jerk seasoning?"

"YES!" Isaac laughed. "I got some of that when I was in the states so I wanted to try using it."

Kali shook her head, taking a bite. "That explains why it's black."

Ishani smiled. "It tastes wonderful Isaac, another successful dish."

Isaac smiled proudly. "Thank you Ishani… That means a lot."

"What's for dessert?" Kali asked, giving a puppy dog look.

He hummed in thought. "Well… How do you two feel about… C=chocolate?"

Ishani smiled. "Quickest way to a woman's heart."

"Oh dear sister, I worry about Isaac…" Kali gave a fake worried look. "If he marries, we'll never get through to his kitchen! His wife will be guarding it!"

Ishani laughed. "Keeping all the goods to herself!"

Isaac chuckled. "No worries. Even if I do marry, you two will still get first claim… It's a brother thing." He shrugged a little grinning. "But I don't think we have to worry about that."

Ishani nodded. "Right."

"Ishani?"

"Hm?"

Ishani looked to see the house maid standing off to the side with a few things in her arms. Mainly cleaning supplies and other objects she was just moving around.

"Yes?"

"I just got back from checking the mail." She pulled out a letter from her armful of objects. "It's addressed to you specifically."

Ishani's eyes widened a little in hope, wondering if it was who she thought it was from. She took the letter into her hands, giving a nod. "Thank you."

The maid gave a nod before walking off, leaving the siblings to their devices. Ishani sat back down, looking at the address on the envelope. Sure enough, Propwash Junction was part of the return address… and Dusty's name was on it too.

Isaac and Kali grew curious, leaning over and looking at the envelope. "Hm… Seems he did get it." Isaac commented.

Kali squealed. "Oh! What if it's a love letter?!"

"Oh no! Not on the first reply!" Isaac gave a mock horrified look. "He wouldn't dare!"

Ishani giggled. "How about I read the letter aloud so we all know?"

They gave a nod. "Sounds good."

"Yeah! Read it sis!"

Ishani nodded, opening the envelope carefully, pulling out the letter inside. She cleared her throat as she began to read the words written on it.

_Dear Ishani,_

_Hey there, it's Dusty. I got your letter and… well, I wanted to write you back… I like the idea of writing each other, to get to know each other. But I wanna let you know something before I start;_

_I forgive you. I forgave you back then and I still forgive you now. I don't want anyone to feel guilty. That's not fair. It's in the past so let's put it behind us both, okay?_

_It means a lot to hear you're proud of me… I wanted to be a racer all my life and I looked up to everyone who competed in the Wings Around The Globe… You included. I've seen a lot of your recent races. You're as skilled as ever and I can tell you've gotten stronger since the last race. I would love to race you again to see just how far we've both come._

_And… I admit… you've crossed my mind a lot since back then… I've been wondering how you were, what you've been up to… I hope that didn't sound creepy…_

_What I'm trying to say is… I miss you… and I hope to get to know you… Heck, I'll even start by sharing some stuff about me._

_I grew up in Propwash Junction with my parents, Brody and Lynn, and when I was 18 my dad got a job transfer at the same time I was moving out of the house to my own place. So now they live in another town a couple of hours from here. I write them a lot so I can keep up with my younger siblings… I got two myself so we got something in common there. I have a younger brother and a little sister._

_My younger brother is named Andrew but he prefers Andy. Andy is… well, he marches to the beat of his own drummer. He likes playing guitar and playing pranks. Usually on me when he visits, which results in one of our many, MANY prank wars. He's got red hair like I do but he's got our dad's eye which are green. He's 15 years old and he's also protective of our little sister… Which brings me to…_

_Olivia… She's my little sister and she and I are as close as I can try to make it. I've tried my best to make sure we have a connection because I don't see her often. I swear every time I see her she's even more excited than normal. I sometimes wonder if Andy gives her a bunch of soda and candy for breakfast the mornings before I arrive or if he sends her over here with a stash when I have them for a weekend. She's a very sweet little girl though, always trying to do the right thing. She takes after my mother. She has curly brown hair and blue eyes… I love her so much and I miss her. I wish I could see her more often… But the distance is overcome by doing what we're doing actually. I write letters to her and to Andy and they write back. Andy sometimes has to help Livvie with her writing since she's still learning but she catches on quick._

_They both want to be somewhere in the racing world someday. Andy is still figuring it out though on his end. Livvie says she'll either be a racer or a mechanic for a racer… Honestly I'm a little afraid Dottie's gonna give her wrench throwing lessons when that woman's finally fed up with me._

_You've met Dottie but I promise she and I are NOT a couple. She's like another sister to me. I've known her since we were kids and my siblings have known 'er their entire lives. She's my best friend… Chug is too, and they both have my back. But Dottie is the one I usually go to when I need advice, usually when she's got me in that chair o' doom of hers. She has a really bad habit of being REALLY vivid and specific._

_Like one time, before I entered the qualifier for the Wings Around The Globe, she acted out, and I'm not kidding, a scenario where I crashed and took out an orphanage all pointing out: "WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO DOTTIE!? She's only the smartest mechanic in the WORLD!" Ah Dottie… Love her like a sister but MAN does she scare me when she's angry. I've left that workshop of hers sporting some bruises from her wrenches._

_Anyways… This is getting really long, sorry for all the rambling just happy to hear from you and wanted to share with you some of what's important to me so… Yeah..._

_Was really happy to hear from you Ishani… Hope to hear from you soon._

_- Dusty _

_D7_

Ishani blushed as she finished reading the letter. "Dusty…"

Kali awwed quietly. "That's so sweet…"

"He does sound nice…" Isaac quietly agreed.

"... I wonder if his brother's single…"

Isaac gave Kali a look. "My sisters will not be both dating at the same time! My heart can't take it!"

Kali laughed. "Well then Ishani can go first."

Ishani blushed more. "Thank- Hey!"

Her siblings smirked. "You're in love." Isaac said in a sing song tone. "Can't deny it."

"You'll be picking out your wedding dress soon enough!" Kali smirked.

Ishani went bright red. "Guys!"

"Alright, alright I'll back off at least." Isaac chuckled. "You are a beautiful woman though… I'm not surprised…"

"I won't back off!" Kali ran out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go start picking out what you'll wear on your next date!"

"You better stop her or your room will be in shambles. You've seen what her room looks like."

Ishani nodded, handing the letter to him. "I'll work on the reply after I stop her, keep this safe."

Ishani got up, chasing after her sister. "KAAAAAALIIII!"

Isaac chuckled as he watched them go before looking back at the letter… smiling a little.

_Treat her well…_


	2. Advice from the Past

Practice had ended early for Dusty and Skipper. Storm had come in right in the middle of practice and drenched the two, making them retreat back to the Fill N Fly to get dried off.

"A-ACHOO!"

Dusty rubbed his nose, shaking a bit. "Oh come on, I better not be getting a cold from being out in the rain for just a few minutes!"

Dottie shook her head, bringing a blanket around him. "Bless you, and you and Skipper got pretty soaked out there."

"Heavy rain today." Sparky added as he tended to Skipper's engine. "Plus it's freezing outside… so it's possible, Dusty."

Dusty groaned. "Greeeeeaaaat."

"We'll just take it easy for the rest of the day." Skipper said, wringing some water out of the sleeves of his flight jacket. "You've been working hard the past few days so I think a day off was in order anyway."

Dusty nodded. "Okay…"

"Say… why don't we go to Honkers?" Sparky suggested. "Heard they got some fresh oil from Dinoco shipped in, plus hot chocolate too to help you two warm up."

"Sounds good to me." Dusty looked over to Skipper. "Skip?"

"Agreed."

"We'll head over once we're done tuning you two up." Sparky said as he got the rest of his tools.

Dusty nodded, waiting patiently for Sparky to finish. Dottie gave Dusty one more quick look over to be sure nothing was busted.

"Well, you're all clear." she said.

Dusty sighed in relief. "Good."

Dottie nodded. "Yep… Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "Almost forgot, I have something for you."

Dusty raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Dottie hurried over to her desk, bringing over an envelope.

"Your special someone replied back." she said, presenting it to him. "Kept it safe for ya since it came in while you were out flying."

Dusty blushed madly, taking the letter. "T-Thanks Dottie… I'll read it when we get to Honkers…"

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Sparky finished the last of his check on Skipper, closing the panel in his back. "Alright, all set to go."

"Then let's head out."

The four got up and made their way quickly over to Honkers, trying to keep as dry as possible. They slowed their pace once they were inside. Dusty and Skipper grabbed a table while Dottie and Sparky went to go get drinks.

Dusty shook off another cold chill, rubbing his arms a little to warm himself up.

"You'd think with all the time I spent on the Pacific Ocean the cold wouldn't bother me so much." Dusty said.

Skipper chuckled. "Try sleeping on the ocean itself then you can start talking."

Dusty shook his head. "Still not letting that go…"

"I'm your teacher, I'm supposed to give you a hard time."

Dusty chuckled, nudging him little, Skipper returning the gesture.

"So, you got a letter?"

"Oh! Right!"

Dusty dug the letter out of his coat.

"From Ishani, correct?"

Dusty nodded. "Yeah… Sparky tell you?"

"He heard from Dottie and then told me since he wanted to give me a heads up that if you seemed distracted that would be the reason but you've been alright in training as far as I'm concerned. Completely focused."

"That's because I kept my mind off it to the best of my ability."

Dusty looked at the letter, feeling a little nervous before opening it and began reading the contents.

_Dear Dusty, _

_I was glad you replied… I'll admit… I was kind of nervous when I sent the letter. I wasn't sure what you would think but then… your response washed all of that nervousness away. _

_Your family sounds wonderful Dusty. Your two siblings are lucky to have you for an older brother. You've already met both of mine but I suppose I could tell you a little bit more about them since you only got to talk to both for a moment at the victory party. (Of course… they were a little wrapped up in their game they were playing on us…)_

_Kali, my younger sister. Two words are perfect to describe her. Smart and fast. Though young, she's very bright and well… very good at plotting various schemes. Both good and evil. I can't trust her all the time, especially if she's giving this particular grin of hers that says "I'm up to something." that's when I know to start backing away. But then there is the fast factor. She's about as fast as I am, if not possibly faster. Works well for her when she pulls her tricks. Does them before you can blink. But aside from that… she really is a good girl. She wants to be a racer just like me, which I'm always touched to hear. She always wants me to show her techniques in racing and works hard everyday to get better. I think she and Olivia would probably get along._

_Then there is my brother, Isaac. Kind, quiet and gentle. He was actually my inspiration when it came to going into racing. He was going to be a racer but fate had other plans. He got in an accident that cost him sight… well most of it. He can still see but not enough for him to be able to fly on his own. He needs someone around to help him not crash into things, be it on foot or in the air. It was so sad to see his dream taken away from him… When I got a little older, I made a promise to him I would race for him. See all the world for him. He was surprised when I told him that, but he was very encouraging of me carrying on what he left behind. I still keep that promise for him till this day. Telling him of all the places I've seen in detail so he can know what the rest of the world is like. I love seeing him smile as he takes in all the words. It makes me so happy to do that for him._

_And those are my siblings. As for my parents… Akash and Reena… All they want is the best for me. They love and care for me very much and are supportive of what I am doing. Though… they weren't too happy with me after what happened at the Wings Around the Globe Rally. It's gotten better, we just had smooth things out as it were. I'm grateful for their forgiving and kind hearts… I'm really glad they were blessed as my parents. _

_That's all my family. I'm really happy we're doing this… I don't think I could find words to describe this feeling I have while writing this letter. I have so much I'd love to talk to you about but… I just get lost where to start. I guess improvising is going to be a common theme in these letters. I'll be sure to have more to write about next time I hear from you. I hope you enjoy this letter as much as I enjoyed yours. Till next time._

_- Ishani_

He finished reading it and leaned back in his seat, scanning over it again. _She's had it rough… I can't imagine what happened to Isaac happening to Olivia or Andy…._

"Interesting letter there?"

Dusty nodded tucking it back into his pocket. "Yeah…" He sniffed a bit, cringing. "Ah… Ah…"

Skipper grabbed a waitresses platter to use as a shield.

"ACHOOOO!"

Skipper shook his head, lowering the platter and handing it back to the waitress. "Bless you and please cover your mouth for heaven's sake, I don't want to get sick too."

Dusty grabbed a napkin on the table, wiping his nose. "S-Sorry…"

"It's fine… You're definitely resting for a bit till that clears up."

Dusty nodded. "Yes sir."

Sparky and Dottie came over, setting down the drinks in front of the two men before enjoying theirs. Sparky and Dottie started their own conversation about mechanics while Skipper and Dusty sat quietly till Dusty pulled out the letter again, reading it over.

"Improvising is right…" Dusty said, rubbing the back of his neck. "This letter thing is gonna be harder than I thought… I'm kind of stumped on what I'm gonna write back."

"You'll figure it out… Though, if you want my advice, just be truthful in what you say, don't be fake in what you write. Try treating the letter like a normal conversation and basically talk about anything, that's how relationships are built. You learn about each other both good and bad."

Dusty nodded, smiling a little. "Thanks Skip… I'll keep that in mind."

Skipper gave a small smile back. "Anytime Dusty."

"Just out of curiosity, have you done something like this before? Just asking based on the advice you gave me..."

"Well, not in a situation like this persay." Skipper answered, leaning back in his chair. "Back in the war I'd write to my friends and family a lot and I treated it like a conversation with every letter. Told them stories about what was going on in training, how I was doing in health and that I was thinking about them. I didn't tell them everything of course, but I did my best to stay truthful in my letters." Skipper smiled a little. "All they really wanted to know was that I was okay… so I made sure to tell them that everytime."

Dusty smiled. "That's sweet… So only family and friends huh?"

Skipper nodded. "War doesn't really have room for love… There were some special people there along the way but fate didn't seem kind in letting any stay." Skipper frowned a little as some memories came back. "Last one that was special to me I never saw again after I went down with my squadron… They just disappeared."

Dusty frowned. "Sorry Skipper…"

"It's okay…" He looked over to Dusty with a serious look. "Just promise me this… If you ever start to find the courage to tell Ishani how you feel about her… Do it. Don't waste time like I did… Okay?"

Dusty nodded. "I promise."

"Good…"

Sparky placed a hand on Skipper's shoulder, giving him a good squeeze. He and Dottie had been listening to the conversation without Skipper and Dusty realizing it. Skipper looked to his companion giving reassuring smile. "I'm okay…"

"I know… can't help but worry though. I take care of you after all… and you've been through enough."

"It's all in the past now, we just need to do our best to move on and look to the future."

Skipper looked over to Dusty again who was focused on Ishani's letter again.

_And make sure others don't make the same mistakes we did._


	3. Sibling Help

"Have I mentioned how much I hate it when Ishani isn't home Isaac?" Kali moaned as she was sprawled out on the grass in the garden, looking up at the sky.

Isaac opened one eye, nodding. "Yes… for about the 10th time I think in the past few hours. I don't like it either but it's not like we've been through this before with her other racers."

Kali rolled on to her stomach, looking at Isaac with an unimpressed look. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Isaac shook his head. "Just a few more days sis…"

"Fiiiine… I'll find some way to amuse myself-"

"I locked Ishani's room… Just thought I'd let you know."

"... Fun sucker."

Isaac smirked. "I just know you too well and what Ishani doesn't want happening while she's gone."

"Hmph, I'll find some other way then."

"I have no doubts."

Kali smiled as she started thinking through things… then she saw the house maid passing by and an idea crossed her mind.

"Hey, Madura!" She said as she ran over to her.

Isaac watched her go, feeling a chill go down his spine.

_I sense trouble..._

Madura looked down to her. "Oh, Kali." She smiled. "Anything I can help you with?"

Kali gave her best innocent look. "Well, you know how Ishani has been writing back and forth with that racer and well since she's currently out and she has no idea when the letter is gonna come in she assigned me to be the one to hold it when it came in… Has it?"

Madura thought for a moment before snapping her fingers and pulling out an envelope from her pocket.

"It actually came in yesterday so I've been keeping it safe, but if your sister asked for you to hang on to it I might as well give it to you."

Madura handed the letter over, Kali grinning widely she took into her hands, giggling.

"Thanks!" she said as she ran off… before Isaac could chase after her to steal the letter.

_Hehehe… Tell me your secrets, letter!_

Isaac brought a hand to his face.

_Ishani is NOT going to be happy when she comes home to this…_

* * *

><p>Just as Isaac had said, Ishani returned home just a couple days later. She was tired but felt great about the race she had just finished. It was a complete success and she had come home with a first place medal to present to her family.<p>

_Sleep first though… I want to be at my best when I show them._

She did her best to keep quiet as she made her way to her room… but then heard some giggling coming from Kali's.

… _Never a good sign…_

She tip toed over, peeking her head in… her eyes widening in horror when she saw Kali was reading a letter… and recognizing the penmanship on it. Ishani could feel her left eye twitch.

… _That… little…_

Kali leaned back, sighing in content, unaware her sister was looking in. "Oh this was worth it…" She sighed, closing her eyes. "Too bad I couldn't figure out the lock-"

"What lock?" Ishani said, deciding this was the perfect time to chime in.

Kali froze as she looked to where Ishani was, quickly hiding the letter behind her back.

"Um… Did I say lock? I meant um…"

"You got five seconds to hand over that letter."

Kali stared at her sister in fear and quickly handed it over. "For the record, I just did this cause I missed you-"

Ishani took the letter and the envelope. "You were bored." she said bluntly.

Kali shrugged. "Alright, you have me. I was bored, I missed you and Isaac did his freaky magic on certain things."

"And I'm ever so grateful… Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Ishani left without another word and headed straight to her room. She shrugged off her racing suit and slipped into her night gown, undoing the braid her hair was in before lying down on her bed. She sighed happily, feeling the relief of lying down to rest.

_And now to see what Dusty wrote._

She smiled as she picked up the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Ishani,_

_I loved reading about your family. Laughed a little at the part about your sister. I think you're right about Kali and Olivia getting along. Olivia's pretty smart too so… I could sense trouble if the two got together. Especially if Andy was thrown into the mix. But… let's not dwell on that thought. (I'm getting shivers from it.)_

_I hear ya on the improvising part. Kind of hard figuring out where to start, but hey, least we did talk about our families. Let's see now… Well, I guess I could tell you about my time on the Flysenhower. Yeah, actually, there's a lot to tell with that one._

_It was hardcore training for sure. Skipper had trained me before hand, but out there on the ocean it was a bit harder. Unlike training for the Wings Around the Globe Rally, it was full on training in learning other flying techniques and some other military basics that Skipper thought would be good for me to know. It was intense, but worth it in the end… though I can't say it was serious 24/7 on the ship. _

_Meet Echo and Bravo. They were two Wrenches I had met during the race and later got to work with when I came aboard the Flysenhower. They were good teachers… buuuut then they introduced me to another side of the Navy. The evil prank side. It was both terrifying… and hilarious at the same time. For about 2-3 days I went through what was called the Trial of the Pranks with Echo and Bravo… and Skipper. (Yes… Skipper. My teacher, was in on it. I couldn't believe it either when it happened.) The pranks varied in intensity but it was over once Echo, Bravo and I sent Skipper off to sea. (Don't worry, he didn't drown… but he did have a lot of sea gulls on him when he came back… and was not the least bit happy with me and the boys… There was a reckoning I can not speak of. Echo and Bravo made me swear never to speak of it to anyone else… It was that bad.)_

_But yeah, that was the Flysenhower experience as I'll call it. Worth it all to become an honorary Jolly Wrench. (Only honorary since I'm not planning to go into combat anytime soon. The Ar-Navy life is not the one for me. (Don't get the names mixed up by the way in front of military officers… they don't take it too well… Just trust me on that.))_

_After that, it was back into the race course where I belonged… and that's all I can think of to write right now. I'll hopefully be able to think of something next time I write to you. Even if I don't… I'll just be happy being able to write a few words at least. Maybe I'll have some stories to tell you about my current races by the time I receive your next letter. But mainly… I just love the fact that I can hear from you in some way. I look forward to your next letter._

_- Dusty_

_D7_

Ishani sighed happily, bringing the letter to her chest, hugging it a little.

_I love that fact too Dusty… so much… _

She read the letter over again, giggling a bit at the story parts, nodding her head in agreement with the improvising part.

_Well, I'll have something to talk about at least next time about a little letter thief… _she thought.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Isaac poked his head in. "Is this a bad time? I know you're probably exhausted from your race."

"No, I'm still awake." Ishani answered, rubbing one of her eyes. "What is it?"

Isaac smiled. "Something special is on TV that you gotta see."

Ishani smiled, getting out of bed. "Alright, I'm coming."

Isaac lead the way to the room where they had the TV set up. Kali was sitting right in front of it, bouncing a little as she watched what was on the screen.

"So… much… AWESOME!" she cheered.

Ishani chuckled, wondering what all the fuss was about as she sat down by her sister, Isaac doing the same. Soon as Ishani looked up at the screen she let out a small gasp. Right there on the TV was Dusty going through one of his races, a confident look in his eyes.

Isaac smiled. "Told ya it was something you had to see."

Ishani nodded quietly, keeping focused on the screen.

The race transitioned to an interview with Dusty and Brent Mustangburger. It was the usual questions about how his career was going and how he was feeling about it.

"It feels great to be here." he said, giving a wide grin. "I couldn't be happier."

Ishani smiled… She loved seeing him happy. That smile of his had a special charm to it. Seeing it again made her heart skip a few beats. She sighed wistfully, hugging herself a little.

Kali and Isaac looked at her, and couldn't help but "aww" a little.

"She's so cute when she's in love." Kali giggled.

Isaac chuckled. "Indeed she is…"

_I'm just glad to see her happy…_

"Better write him back soon…"

Ishani nodded. "Yeah… just wish I had more to tell… and I want to congratulate him properly on his success… This is something very special… and I don't know if a letter will be able to cover that." She hummed in thought before something came to mind. "Isaac… do we we still have materials for making good luck charms?"

"So much I don't even know what to do with." He grinned back.

Ishani smiled. "Then I think I have a very good idea what to attach with the next letter… I'll just need some help from a kind generous older brother."

Isaac chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Of course… And I just happen to have a little sister who needs my help… Isn't that a nice coincidence?"

Ishani giggled. "Very much so."

Kali gave a kicked puppy look. "Anyway I can help?"

"After stealing one of my letters I'm not too sure about that one."

"I could find the right chain to put it on… Pleeeeaaaase?" Kali threw in a whimper. "I'm sorry I read it!"

Ishani looked to Isaac. "Well?"

"Well, she does have a eye for it… when that eye isn't taking things."

"True… alright, you can help."

Kali squealed, hugging her sister. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ishani smiled, bringing an arm around her sister and one around her brother.

"Love you both… Thank you… This means a lot to me."

They hugged her a little tighter.

"We love you too…."

"We'd do anything to help you sis… Anything… With this… his heart is yours!"

Ishani giggled. "We'll see…" She yawned a little rubbing her eyes. "Pardon me… still tired from the travel."

Isaac chuckled. "You should get some rest then, we can get started on the gift when you're awake."

Ishani nodded, getting up. "Good night…" she said as she went back to her room, lying down in her bed again. She looked over at the letter on her night stand, smiling a little as she drifted off to sleep… Dreaming of being there at Dusty's race, cheering him on.


	4. Don't Lose Hope

Dottie stared at the package and envelope in her hands. She was already under enough stress as it was and now she wasn't sure what she was going to do with them.

_I was hoping to give these to Dusty when he came home but now…_

She bit her lip, trying to push the terrible thought of her head. She knew there was still hope but right now… the future seemed rather bleak.

_I have to tell her… She has to know._

She set the package and envelope down on her desk before heading over to the radio. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking as she started getting the radio contact filled out. She had to stop for a moment because she couldn't keep her hand steady. Tears slipped from her eyes.

_I don't want do this… but I have to… It just hurts…_

"Dottie?"

Dottie looked up to see Sparky at the entryway of the Fill N Fly, a concerned look on his face.

"Oh… Hey Sparky." she said, wiping the tears away on her sleeve. "How's Skipper?"

He sighed. "Could be better… He's not taking it very well… but I was able to get him to sleep for now… What about you though?"

Dottie sniffled, looking at the ground. "I could be better myself… I… Sparky… You know about the letters between Ishani and Dusty, right?"

Sparky nodded, realizing what Dottie was trying to do. "Not sure how to break the news huh?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

She nodded. "I don't want to… but she has to know. This letter came in right when Dusty had left and… now there… there might not…" She brought her hands to her face. Sparky's look softened as he brought an arm around her, hugging her tightly.

"Shhh… There's still hope… Remember, they said they got their mechanic working on him. They're gonna be sure he's okay… That he'll come home…"

"I-I know… I know…" Dottie broke down into a bit of a sob. "But I'd like to know for sure he'll be okay so I can stop worrying… So I don't have to think that I might lose one of my best friends in the whole world… So I don't have to tell the woman that I know for fact he loves that he might be not writing back…"

Sparky stroked her hair, humming softly, trying to calm her down. She buried her face in his shoulder. Sparky brought his arms completely around her, stroking her back. He was feeling her pain too… but he knew it was much much worse than his.

He continued humming, thinking of songs he used to sing to himself during the war to help ease pain. Most of there were hymns he had heard from fellow comrades. They some how brought peace to his mind. He was hoping it could do the same for Dottie.

"Abide with me 'tis even tide… The day is past and gone… The shadows of evening fall…" He closed his eyes, holding back his own tears. "The night is coming on… within my heart a welcome guest, within my home abide…"

Dottie calmed down a little as she listened to Sparky sing the other verses till he got to the last one with the ending chorus.

"O Savior, stay this night with me… Behold… 'tis eventide…"

Dottie wiped away her remaining tears, looking up at him. "That was beautiful Sparky…"

Sparky gave a small smile. "It was something I picked up from a fellow soldier… He said it brought him comfort to sing songs like that while in the battlefield… found it worked for me too… and I hope it brought some comfort to you too… even if might not be something you're fond of."

Dottie smiled a little, chuckling. "I feel a little bit better now… Thank you."

Sparky nodded. "Anything for my friends…" He looked over to the radio. "Think you can do it now?"

Dottie followed his gaze, giving a slight nod. "Could you… just be here? I'd feel a lot better if someone was with me."

"Of course."

Dottie took a deep breath before picking up the microphone and started typing in the radio contact again. After she was done putting it in, Sparky held her free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as they waited for someone to respond to their call.

"This is Propwash Junction, over." Dottie said, a little shakily.

They waited in silence till a male voice was heard on the other side.

"This is Isaac. Who is this contacting us specifically? Over."

Dottie took another deep breath before answering. "This is Dottie, Dusty's personal mechanic… is Ishani there? I have news that she needs to know."

"She's currently out at the moment with her sister, I can relay the message for her if that's alright."

Dottie looked to Sparky, unsure.

"It might be better if someone does pass the message along for us… Especially if it is someone she is close with."

Dottie nodded. "Okay… You're her brother right?"

"Yes. What is the message?"

Dottie sighed. "Dusty… He…" She swallowed hard, working up the courage to force the words out. "He was sent to be certified at Piston Peak to become a firefighter... We… We've been told that… he is currently in critical condition… He crashed in the process of helping save two lives… He's being treated as we speak but… right now… it doesn't look good… That is the message… Please tell Ishani this… I know Dusty cared about her more than any other girl he had met… I know the letter chain hasn't been happening for too long… but he was so happy whenever he heard from her… If you can… and I'm not trying to sound like there's no hope… but just let Ishani know… that he loved her… Okay…?"

There was silence on the other end before Isaac replied. "I'll relay the message to her… thank you. Isaac over and out."

Dottie set down the microphone, leaning into Sparky, closing her eyes.

"That was hard to do…"

"I know… but you did your best…" Sparky whispered, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"All we can do now is hope and pray for the best… For Dusty… and for Ishani…"

* * *

><p>Isaac thought over the message he was told, trying to figure out the best way to word it so that it wouldn't hurt his sister… but nothing seemed to work right.<p>

_Oh who am I kidding? It's gonna hurt her no matter how I word it… I'm basically telling her that the man she's in love with is possibly not going to be here anymore… That she'll never see or hear from him again… But I can't lie to her… I have to be honest… and be there for her…_

Isaac headed outside. He looked to see Kali and Ishani playing with each other, both laughing as they flew around the house. He frowned, feeling guilty for having to kill the mood.

"Ishani!" he called out.

Ishani looked down, waving to him before flying over to him and landing, Kali right behind her.

"Hello, brother." She said, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine… and you?"

"Good, Kali and I were practicing but then decided to play."

Kali giggled. "Air tag is so much fun!"

Ishani ruffled her hair. "Yep."

Isaac was already starting to feel his heart ache.

_Just get it over with… _

"Ishani…" he said, almost choking on his words.

Ishani looked up to her brother in shock, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Isaac?"

Kali got a worried look. "Brother? What's wrong? Why do you look so sad all of a sudden?"

Isaac lowered his head, looking at the ground.

"I… I bring bad news… I don't want to tell you it… but you have to know." he looked up, looking Ishani right in the eyes. "Ishani… Dusty…. He… He crashed."

Ishani's eyes went wide, the joy from earlier fading into shock. "W-What…?"

"He crashed." Isaac repeated. "He… He apparently… was being trained to become a firefighter… and… he… he crashed in the process of saving two lives and is now in critical condition and being worked on… it's bad… it's really bad…"

Ishani shook her head in denial. "No… No no no you can't be serious… he can't…"

She looked in Isaac's eyes, seeing the pain in them. She knew he was telling the truth.

"No…" she mouthed, tears welling up in her eyes. "He…"

Isaac lowered his head again. "I'm so sorry Ishani…"

Ishani felt her heart break as she fell to her knees from the shock, tears slipping out.

"No… Dusty…" She brought her hands to her face, breaking down into a sob. "Not Dusty… Not Dusty… Please… anyone but him!" she cried out.

Isaac and Kali knelt by their sister, bringing their arms around her.

"Shh…" Isaac murmured, nuzzling her a little. "I'm sorry Ishani… I'm so sorry…" He choked up, his heart shattering seeing her like this. It hurt to the very core.

Kali hugged her tightly. "Sister…"

Ishani calmed down a little, biting her lip a bit to hold back more sobs.

"I… I didn't think that… Oh Machina… What was he doing fighting fires? What… What happened…? Why did…" She couldn't find order in her sentences… she was just at loss with the news.

_I… I might never see him again… I… I'll never be able to tell…_

She broke down sobbing again.

Isaac stroked her back, humming softly trying to calm her a little. "Shh… I have no idea why he was fighting fires… But there is something you should know Ishani…"

She looked up hiccuping a bit. "W-What…?"

Isaac took a deep breath, bringing her close. "He loved you…. He loved you so much…"

Her eyes went wide. "He… Dusty…?"

He nodded, trying to smile a little. "He did… He loved… No… He loves you… He is going to come back… And know this… do not lose faith... I do not want to see you lose hope… You are one of the few things I can see in this world… Don't let me see that."

Ishani was silent, not moving at all. Finally, she gave a nod, wiping away her tears with her arm. "Okay…"

"Atta girl…" Isaac kissed her head, giving her one last hug.

Kali hugged her sister a little tighter. "Isaac's never been wrong… Usually that drives me nuts… But right now… that lucky streak better not break…"

Ishani closed her eyes, giving a slight nod.

"Please…" she begged.

_Machina… Any of the higher powers of above… Please don't let him die… Please… bring him home safe… I have so much I want to tell him… Please… Let him live._


	5. His Feelings

_Good to be home… _Dusty thought as he walked into the Fill N Fly for a tune up, his sister and brother right behind him. The Corn Festival was over but his family had decided to stay for a bit to get caught up with him on everything, especially his siblings.

Olivia squealed as she ran into the shop towards Dottie, giving her a hug.

"Dottie!" She laughed, hugging her tightly.

Dottie smiled, bringing her arms around the girl. "There's my favorite assistant."

Sparky leaned over from the chair he was sitting in, giving a fake hurt look. "I thought I was your favorite assistant?" He said, throwing in a pout.

Dottie giggled. "Can I have more than one then? Cause both of you are on equal levels."

Sparky grinned. "I think I can work with that… even if my equal only comes up to my knees."

Olivia giggled. "I can too! Especially since Sparky's awesome too!"

Andy chuckled, leaning on the entryway. "Careful, she might take your wrenches."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dottie giggled before looking over to Dusty. "Alright, in the chair."

Dusty did as told without complain, slipping off his jacket and underarmor shirt so Dottie could access the engine in his back. She got straight to work, checking everything and giving some parts a fine tuning.

"Everything looks good. Oil seal and all. Gearbox is good too… Maru was brilliant in how he designed it. It'll last for a long time."

Olivia poked her head up next to Dottie looking curious. "Who's Maru?" She asked tilting her head before her eyes got wide. "Did you get a boyfriend!? Did I win the bet?!"

Dottie's face went red. "WHAT BET?!"

Andy and Dusty both started whistling, glancing away. "I have no idea what she's talking about." Dusty said quickly.

"She's fibbing and she knows that's bad." Andy lied through his teeth, giving an innocent look.

"They're the ones fibbing!" Olivia shot back.

"Start explaining or I'll be sure you BOTH stay grounded for a week." Dottie said, shooting both the boys death glares, a wrench in a ready position to be thrown.

"Uh…." Dusty blanked for a moment, trying to think of a way to get out of this. "Hey quick question, did any mail come for me while I was gone?"

"Dusty…"

"... Okay, so we bet twenty bucks winner takes all if you ever got a boyfriend before Livvie turned eight." He explained, covering his head. "It was stupid and I'm sorry!"

Dottie shook her head. "You guys and your bets… You get to live because I almost lost you a few days ago."

Dusty relaxed sighing in relief.

"So… We all live or is it just him and Livvie? Cause I can start running now." Andy said, already backing out the door.

Dottie sighed. "You too… and for the record, Maru isn't my boyfriend I just met him… Bit of a stretch."

Dusty grinned. "Ah, but you like him don't you?"

Dottie blushed. "B-Be quiet…"

"Alright I will… but she won't." Dusty said, pointing to Olivia who was looking up at Dottie with puppy eyes.

"You'd tell me if you got a boyfriend… right? I wanna know who they are… You'd tell, right big sis?"

Dottie shook her head, chuckling, ruffling the girl's hair a little.

"Of course I would… Maru was very sweet… smart too… Little rough but has gentlemen qualities to him…" _Plus those eyes of his… I could look at them all day…_

"Aww…!" Olivia squealed a little, hugging Dottie. "That's awesome!"

"He fixed me up too… He's skilled just like Dottie." Dusty grinned. "... And they have a lot in common."

"Like throwing things when they're mad?"

"Yep… though Maru has his own touch… He throws his wrenches while speaking in the third person."

Andy and Olivia both got wide eyes. "I really hope the reason you needed to get fixed wasn't cause you ticked that guy off." Andy said with a genuinely worried look. "Cause I don't wanna be next on the reckoning list."

"He didn't did he?"

Dusty shook his head. _I forgot they don't know about the crash yet… Not now though._

"No, it was different matters for me. I never ticked him off that much. Only person I really ticked off was Blade and that was about it."

"Got ya."

Olivia went around and reached her arms up. "Cuddle?"

Dusty looked to Dottie who gave a nod saying she as done working on his engine. Dusty reached down, picking up his sister, holding her close.

"Yes."

Olivia sighed happily, nuzzling her brother. "I missed your hugs."

"And I missed you." Dusty said, stroking her hair.

She relaxed, curling up in his arms.

Andy looked around, smiling at the sight before noticing a package, with an envelope attached on Dottie's desk. "Hm…?" He picked it up, reading who it was addressed to and who it was from. "Hey bro… you didn't tell us you had a LOVE LETTER!"

Dusty went red. "H-Huh- Oh wait…" He looked to Dottie. "So something did come in huh?"

"Was busy being mad at your for being nosy about my relationships so I kind of forgot. But yes, it came in right after you left for Piston Peak."

"Alright got it… ANDY GIVE ME THAT!"

Andy quickly bolted for it, still holding onto the package. "No way in heck! I gotta see what… ISHAAANIII wrote!" He said, saying the woman's name with a dramatic tone.

Dusty handed Olivia over to Dottie. "Hold this."

He bolted after his brother, taking flight so he could gain on him easy.

"AAAAAAAANDYYYYYYY!"

Andy looked above him and yelped before trying to lose him via some bushes. "NEVER!"

Dusty dove down, tackling his brother to ground and wrenching the package out of his hands. "VICTORY!"

There was a wave of paper as Andy brandished the envelope. "Ah, ah, ah." He quickly tore it open and taking the letter out. "Lessee… Dear Dusty, I so have the biggest crush on you let's get married-"

Dusty turned bright red before snatching the letter. "That's enough out of you!"

Dusty got off him, hurrying back to the Fill N Fly with the package and letter.

Dottie shook her head. "Lemme guess… made him kiss dirt?"

"Yep… He had it coming."

"You boys…"

Olivia used the puppy eyes. "Can I sit on your lap while you read it? Pleeeeaaaaasseee?"

Dottie awwed. "Look… she's being cute!"

Dusty chuckled. "She's fine."

Dusty took her back into his arms after he sat down, letting her hold the package as he held the letter, reading it aloud.

_Dear Dusty, _

_Sorry it took so long to reply to the last letter. By the time it came in I was off at long distance race and didn't come back for awhile. I loved your story of the Flysenhower. It made me laugh a lot. (My sister too actually. She took a peek at the letter before I got it… I wasn't happy when I found out. There wasn't a huge struggle at least.)_

_Anyways… The race I was at went well. Nothing groundbreaking, just a long sprint across a course. Nothing like the Wings Around the Globe though. That makes the race I just ran look like a simple sprint. But enough of that…_

_I hear you're doing well for yourself in racing as well. Saw you on TV actually with that interviewer. It was so nice to see you up there… still the same as you were when I last saw you. Still modest as ever. Still you… I giggled a bit at some of the pictures they got of you with that smile of yours. You look like you're having such a good time out there… I'm happy for you Dusty._

_I'd like to hear about these races and what else is going in your world. I'm sorry I don't have much to share. It's been rather quiet for me. (Yes, a long distance race is considered quiet for me. Strange? Yes… but that's how it is for me.) I wish I could be there for your races… I decided to send something along with this letter as well. Just to make up for the lack of story telling. It's… a good luck charm Isaac, Kali and I put together. Took a few days but we did it. We didn't want it to be too flashy so we kept it as simple as possible. (Plus, don't want it getting caught on anything so we made sure about that as well.) I hope you like it. _

_I'm sorry again for the lack of story… just can't seem to think of much right now. Times like these I wish we could just be with each other in person and just be able to talk. Maybe one day I suppose. I look forward to hearing from you again in the future. Till next time._

_- Ishani_

Dusty finished reading it, sighing happily, chuckling a bit. "Looks like Kali and Andy could both use a lesson in not taking their older sibling's stuff…" He remarked before looking to Olivia. "How's about we see what that charm looks like?"

"Yeah!"

She held up the package as Dusty opened it, lifting out a red chord that had a small wooden plane with intricate designs carved into it. He smiled softly, holding it up to eye level, looking at all the details. "Wow… Look at this…"

"That's so cool!"

"Well, go on, try it on." Dottie said, grinning.

Dusty chuckled, putting it around his neck. It was fitted just right that it wouldn't dangle off him or slip off his neck if he was up in the air.

"Perfect…" he said, holding the plane carving in one of his hands.

Dottie smiled softly, crossing her arms. "She really cares about you…"

Olivia hugged her brother. "I think it's more than just that…"

Dusty hugged her back. "I like to think that some days…"

Dottie frowned a little… and then she remembered something.

_Oh… I gotta tell him about that. NOW._

"Uh… Dusty. Can we get a moment alone?" Dottie looked over to Sparky. "Can you keep Olivia occupied?"

Sparky got up, walking over to Dusty, offering his arms to Olivia. "Sure thing."

Olivia blinked, confused, but went to Sparky without complaint, hugging the medic. "Okay… Bye brother…"

Dusty gave a wave as Sparky went outside with her. He turned his attention back to Dottie.

"What's up?"

Dottie sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Your family doesn't know about the crash you went through… but Ishani does…"

Dusty's eyes went wide before he groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Dottie!"

"I had to tell her!" Dottie lowered her head. "And it hurt doing it too… just so you know… I didn't know if you were coming back… She had to know…"

"I know…. I'm sorry…" He sighed looking up. "... But what did you tell her exactly? … You got that guilty look."

"The night I told her was the exact night you crashed… It was when you were still in critical condition… and actually I wasn't the one to tell her. Her brother passed the message along for me."

"I asked what. Not when… What was the message?"

Dottie sighed. "I told them your condition… How you wound up in said condition and that it was unsure if you were going to make it… and…" Dottie lowered her head. "and to tell Ishani how you felt about her… That was the message."

Dusty was quiet, absorbing this information, turning a little red. "I appreciate you telling her about what happened to me… and it looks like I better either radio her or write her back like TODAY so she's not freaking out."

"Reason I'm telling you this now. She needs to know you're okay… and radio isn't the most reliable since she's in and out of her home a lot."

Dusty sighed deeply. "I'll write her… and oh boy… this is gonna be awkward…" He ran a hand through his hair. _Dottie.. I love you like a sister… But… GAH! _

"Sorry…"

"It's fine just… I got thinking to do."


	6. He Lives

Ishani had done her best to cope with the pain. She was still hoping to hear if Dusty was alright… She took her mind off it with races… but the thoughts always found their way back into her head.

She sighed as she lowered her head in to her arms that were resting on the edge of the balcony she was out on. She looked up at the sky, saying prayers in her head again. This had become a habit as of late. It was worrying her siblings along with her parents. They weren't sure what to do.

Reena sighed as she looked at her daughter from inside, leaning into her husband's arms.

"I've never seen her so heart broken…" Reena closed her eyes. "It pains me seeing her like this, Akash."

Akash held her close. "It pains me too Reena… I wish there was something we could do for her… All we can do is hope that this man she's in love with makes it through."

Reana nodded. "Right…"

"Come… best to leave her alone… We'll check on her later."

Akash lead Reena away, heading for the gardens… as they saw Isaac pass by them in a rush with an envelope in his hands.

"Son? What's the rush?" Akash asked.

"I'll tell you later!" Isaac answered as he headed out onto the balcony.

"ISHANI!"

Ishani looked up. "Hm…?"

Isaac panted as he held the envelope up to her. "Look… Look who… who it's from…"

Ishani got up, looking at it… her eyes widening as she saw the name, gasping. A smile came to her face.

"He's…?"

Isaac noded. "Yes… My dear sister… He's alive… He's alive!"

Ishani brought a hand to her mouth, tears of joy streaking her cheeks.

"Dusty…"

Isaac smiled. "Go on… Read it. I'm sure he has a lot to say."

Ishani nodded, taking the envelope into her hands, pulling the letter out carefully. It was longer than the usual letters since more paper had been used.

"Would you mind if I read it out loud?"

"Not at all."

Ishani smiled, sitting down, Isaac following suit. Ishani cleared her throat as she began to read.

_Dear Ishani,_

_I love the necklace, it's perfect… Heh, it's just what I needed too after the time I had. This involves why this letter is so late._

_I had some health issues after the last race I competed in. My gearbox was busted, so I had to bow out of racing for awhile… Though I'm guessing EVERYONE has heard about it by now. Chug and Sparky weren't kidding when they said they put the word out. I had a BASKET of mail when I got home! It was nuts!_

_But regarding said gearbox… I got myself into some trouble and almost got my town's airport shut down… Let's just say it involves fuel, a fire and me flying at night and being distracted. Long story short… our town needed two firefighters and since our current one and my new boss, Mayday, needed fIxing up, I decided to become our town's second firefighter. It turns out old crop dusters were actually the first aerial firefighters… It's pretty amazing._

_But that also lead me to Piston Peak Air Attack, where I spent about a week or so training and getting certified. Let me tell you, if someone EVER asks you: "The whole world wasn't on fire… was it?" ANSWER YES! Even if it's as ridiculous as it sounds! The chief of the team I was training with was WORSE then Skipper!_

_I'm not kidding. Skip's training was rough but he at least gave praise. Blade (my trainer) was just… Gah... He was ruthless. Because of the gearbox, I couldn't redline it and since I'd get booted out the second they found out I had that bad of an injury. I got yelled at a LOT since I was pulling power left and right._

_It was rough, especially since I had to make sure not to give off that anything was wrong. I know, I know, you're probably shaking your head right now at this, but I had to do this… I couldn't let Propwash be shut down._

_The team was good about helping me out when Blade wasn't busy doing his thing and let's just say they were… Interesting in their own right…_

_Let me start with Dipper._

_Dipper is now a good friend of mine but she and I had the WORST first impression… She was a fangirl and came on really strong… As in, she watched me sleep at night… For a good few days… Then I lost it with more insanity following and she got a reality check. We're on good terms now and we joke about the fangirling thing more often than not. One of her most memorable quotes was: "I like watching you sleep." I nearly died laughing trying to keep a straight face since it was in front of Blade._

_Then there was The Smoke Jumpers, Dynamite, Drip, Black Out, Avalanche and Pinecone. They were crazy in their own right. If they weren't jumping out of their teammate Cabbie's carrier plane to put out fires they were doing stunts or playing pranks. Dynamite usually pulled the plug on that unless she was locked up in the main hanger watching Doctor Who… Then she was tuned out for who knows how long. _

_Speaking of Cabbie, he's a war veteran like Skipper only he was stationed in Vietnam, and let me tell you… He has really weird taste in sports. He had headphones on most of the time but from the yelling he picked probably the worst teams. He did promise to tape me the World Cup and mail it to me so there's that. Really dedicated to his job though and his team… Even if Drip and his buddies drive him crazy. He's got good taste in music too._

_Windlifter is next… If Dottie is vivid and specific about things, Windlifter is her spiritual opposite. He knows a lot of old legends and traditions. I got to hear some pretty cool stuff up there. He also has a dry sense of humor but it's really funny when he does make a joke. There was one time where he and the mechanic, Maru, both had sunglasses on and Maru yelled out when me and Dipper were laughing: "You guys are heading into the DANGER ZONE!" I swear I nearly died laughing. He's also really strong and just… All around a good guy._

_Speaking of Maru… He is, I swear, perfect for Dottie. He's just as bad with being vivid and specific like her, but he's also sarcastic witty and… I'm not joking, Ishani, he's utterly insane. Like when he's mad he starts talking in the third person and has an arsenal of wrenches meant SOLELY for throwing! I didn't get his wrath… Most of the time but… to quote him: "MARU'S ONLY GONNA BREAK A FEW BONES AND SET 'EM FOR YA!" He is also Blade's right hand man and…. he has a bit of an obsession with his camera…. He took a picture of me first fire out there to put on their Wall of Fame._

_Their Wall of Fame, might I add, is FOR THE DEAD._

_Talk about confidence votes!_

_(Also… I swear I heard him once ask Blade if he could steal the Superintendent's kidneys… Yeah… He's NUTS.)_

_But the good part about him… Is he's the voice of reason for the team… Shoulder to cry on, giver of advice, the doctor… and he saved my life. He operated on me when I got really hurt and fixed my gearbox. He built one from scratch when no one not even Dottie could! He's skilled, just rough around the edges…. Also, he is obsessed with duct tape. Like… everything I saw had at least SOME part of it covered in duct tape. I'm pretty sure if he could get away with it he'd replace bandages with the stuff. He's got a lot of nicknames to go with the craziness… Duct Tape King, Dragon, Psycho… Doc Chop Shop… Don't ask me how I know that last one._

_And then… Blade…_

_Blade is an amazing leader. He's always ready to do whatever it takes to put out the flames and save lives. He is rough around the edges and like I said, REALLY hard on newbies but… It's just because he doesn't want to lose anyone. He doesn't want any of us to wind up ten feet under. He's a tough leader and turns out… He was also an actor. _

_I don't know if you ever heard of the TV show CHoPs but he was one of the stars known back in the 70's as Blazin' Blade Ranger. (If you ever meet him DO NOT CALL HIM BLAZIN' BLADE! It's like a death sentence!) Fun fact I didn't know: My mom was obsessed with that show and when reruns came on it would be when she'd send me outside to play so she could have the TV. She nearly squealed when she realized who Blade was when they met at the local Corn Festival… It kind of disturbed me. _

_But besides all that… Blade's a good person and a good leader…. He even risked getting injured so I could live… Protected me from a fire and even spent most of the night looking for me…_

_As for what happened to me… I crashed. (As you know…) My gearbox gave out mid air after a rescue and I just fell… I don't even remember what happened after until I woke up five days later all fixed up and on the mend still from some of the injuries. Needless to say… There was a promise made on my part to and I quote directly: "Never scare them like that or so help them they will duct tape me to a tree." _

_I left certified and I consider them all friends now… Even Blade. He finally warmed up to me after all that… So now I'm not just a racer but a firefighter now too…. and I am NEVER dusting crops again!_

_(I'm entering a race in the next couple of weeks at the soonest… Dottie wanted me to wait longer but well… I used the puppy eyes on her. Worked like a charm… That, and I got her on a call with Maru that for some reason lasted over an hour… It was interesting to say the least.)_

_Sorry for this letter being so long…. I had a lot to tell you about… and I'm sorry I worried you. I'll try not to do something like this again. No promises though since I'm a firefighter now… But I just want you to know… I'm okay. I'm alive, I'm healthy and I'm not going anywhere any time soon… Least I'll try… for you._

_- Dusty_

_D7_

_PS: Kali and Andy both need a lesson in not taking what belongs to them! I had to steal the last letter you sent back from him too._

_PPS:_

… _I'll just say it now so I'll have no regrets if life decides to play cruel again… What Dottie said is absolutely true… _

_I love you Ishani… I wasn't sure at first… but after having a dance with death and getting to know about you through a few letters and talking with some friends about it…. I know for sure how I feel now… I just hope you feel the same._

Ishani smiled, feeling touched. "Dusty… He… He meant it… He meant it Isaac…"

Isaac smiled putting an arm around his sister. "He loves you…"

Ishani sighed happily, holding the letter close. She felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders… she felt like she was in flight… She closed her eyes, acknowledging the feeling and accepting what it was.

_He loves me… and I can't deny it anymore…_

_I love him too._


	7. Travel Plans

The letters started becoming more frequent for Dusty and Ishani. Their friends and families watched as the bond between the two grew stronger despite the distance. With every letter they had more to say. The stumbles they felt whenever they wrote faded… they felt like there was nothing to hide from each other. They wrote about everything to the best of their ability.

But… they all knew it couldn't stay like this forever.

"This is Isaac to Propwash Junction, over."

"This is Dottie, over."

"Is Dusty out?"

"Yeah, Skipper has him occupied for the day. Is Ishani out?"

"Our parents have her occupied. They decided to take her out for a walk so it's just me Kali over here."

"Good… so…" Dottie looked behind her at the gathering of people behind her. "We're all in agreement here that letters aren't going to cut it anymore for these two, right?"

"Right."

"Yeah!"

Isaac sighed. "Of course, their jobs keep them away from one another… But I think we need to fix that… Right sister?"

"Yeah!" Kali chimed in. "Cause let's face it… She is head over heels in love with him! And of course, he loves her!"

"We'll work it all out then. Find times when Ishani isn't racing or least find a way for her to take time off from racing. There's gotta be a break in there for her somewhere and that goes for double for Dusty." Dottie looked over to Mayday. "And if you don't mind him taking some time off Mayday…"

"After all he's done for me and the town of course he can have the time off!"

"Ishani usually has a few weeks where she's resting since too much racing and even her engine could get affected."

"Alright, find that time slot so we can plan… Our best option is to bring Dusty to her…" Dottie smiled. "Just need to pull a few strings and maybe plan some things for the two to do together when they meet."

"Well, dinner here at the house is definitely on that list. Mother would have a tractor if she didn't get to have her future son in law over!" Kali giggled. "She and Father have really wanted to meet Dusty in person. After all… he's been making their daughter very happy."

"We'll make sure of that then."

Olivia raised her hand. "Um…"

"Yes?" Dottie asked.

"I was thinking… What if… I don't know.." She got a shy look. "You'll laugh."

"All ideas are welcome Livvie, speak your mind."

Olivia nodded, before smiling a little. "What if big bro sang to her? Like that one character did in that movie we got to see recently."

"That… is a great idea!"

"I second that." Isaac replied. "Ishani loves music almost as much as she loves flying so that would be perfect."

Olivia squealed, jumping a little. "Could he sing the same song too? It would fit really well for them!"

"I'd say that's up to him."

"Right, right…"

"We'll probably be improvising on some parts but that is something we can try… Though honestly, it would melt Ishani's heart if someone sang for her." Isaac said, chuckling a little. "It's one of the many ways to her heart… though… that depends on the song…" He broke into a full laugh. "That reminds me… Kali, remember all those fans from ages ago?"

"The ones you had to throw a vase at?"

"The very ones."

Dottie raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried for Dusty's head?"

"No, but if you do try the music thing, be warned that those fans still come by from time to time… still trying to charm her. They never learn."

"And another warning… they sort of ruined a song that goes a certain way for Ishani so she will NOT be amused if she hears it out of Dusty's mouth."

"We'll keep that in mind." Dottie said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Hm… We'll look into the song Livvie mentioned since I don't know how often Ishani goes to the movies so she might not know it."

"As long as it doesn't go like… this." Isaac and Kali both cleared their throats before…

"YOOOUUU! You got what I neeeed!"

Everyone on the Propwash Junction side of the radio fell over laughing at how out of key they had sung it and not to mention how much dramatic tone they put into it too.

"OH MY GOSH! HAHAHAH!" Andy howled, slapping one of his knees.

Olivia giggled wiping a few tears away. "Sorry… I had something hilarious in my eye."

Isaac and Kali laughed as well.

"Yeah, so avoid that all costs or there will be vases."

"You got it… Okay so trip, song, dinner… we'll make it work. Just need to make arrangements first. As soon as you know what time Ishani is off let me know. In the mean time… we'll work on Dusty getting some music lessons in... " Dottie grinned. "And I think I know someone who can help in that department."

_Dusty has been wanting to see his old racing friends again after all._

* * *

><p>"Chile, what's all the fuss about?" Dusty chuckled as his friend lead him to the Fill N Fly, basically dragging him by his arm.<p>

She giggled. "You got visitors waiting at the Fill N Fly. Dottie called them in. She said you've been wanting to see them again for some time."

_Hm… Could be anyone… Kind of sudden though… What is Dottie up to now…?_

"Alright…"

Chile smiled, leading him on. Once they were at the entryway she gave a wave before running off. Dusty shook his head, chuckling as he went inside… hearing… guitar music?

He looked around the Fill N Fly… his eyes widening as he saw a familiar face and someone else who looked slightly familiar.

Rochelle was sitting with a man who was playing the guitar, swaying a bit to the music. She was out of her usual racing clothes and was instead in clothes suitable for hiking but still had her signature bandana. The man next to her seemed pretty familiar, though Dusty wasn't sure since he didn't recognize the face. He was dressed in jeans and a simple white shirt.

"Rochelle!"

Rochelle opened her eyes, looking over to Dusty with a smile. "Monsieur Dusty!"

Dusty made his way over, sharing an embrace with her. "Man it's been forever!"

"Si senor!"

Dusty looked over to the man… realizing who it was, his jaw dropping a bit. "No way… EL CHU?!"

El Chupacabra grinned. "Si amigo."

Dusty blinked back surprise. "I barely recognized you… Where's your mask and cape?"

Rochelle giggled. "I had him leave that at home… Besides…" She gave El Chupacabra a kiss on the cheek. "I like knowing my love has nothing to hide from me."

El Chupacabra smiled, giving her a kiss as well. "Oh mi amore…"

Dusty smiled at the sight. "I'm glad to see you two are still together… I'm happy for you both."

They both smiled. "Thank you Dusty…"

"So… Chile said Dottie called you here… What's up?"

El Chupacabra chuckled. "We're here for you mi amigo."

"Me?"

"Oui." Rochelle giggled. "We heard a certain racer and you have been writing each other… and have confessed to each other as well."

Dusty went a little red, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh ehehe… Yeah… we're… sort of courting each other… in a weird… kind of way."

El Chupacabra gave a sympathetic look. "We understand amigo, we're in the same boat too with distance being a problem. We do letters but we usually prefer seeing each other in person, so we make time."

"I envy that…" Dusty sighed. "Seems like I've never had time… but I do want to see her again… I… I just don't know when and what I'll even do."

"That's why we're here." Rochelle said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Your eyes say everything about how you're feeling about the situation… You're longing for her presence… aren't you?"

Dusty gave a nod. "Yeah… Just… I don't know…"

"Then we'll help you amigo." El Chupacabra gave a reassuring smile. "Ishani is coming up on one of her resting periods in racing… and I believe that would be a good time to pay her a visit… and surprise her too with something special."

"Special…?"

El Chupacabra's grin got a little bigger. "I brought my guitar for a reason."

Rochelle smiled. "If you'll let us… we'd like to teach you a song you could sing to Ishani that your sister told us about."

It all clicked in Dusty's head now.

"Wait… Am I going…?"

"Oui. Dottie is already making the arrangements. You're going to India Dusty, along with a few other people… but you are going to India… You're going to see Ishani."

His eyes went wide as his jaw dropped. "WHAT!?"

El Chupacabra and Rochelle laughed. "Well, looks like we were right on he would react mi amore."

"Indeed my little monster."

Dusty went a little red. "Excuse me for a moment…" He headed out the door… Soon enough being heard cheering at the top of his lungs.

"YES! YES! YEEESSSS!"

Rochelle smiled. "Well… that's a good sign."

"Si… Now to just get him ready."

Rochelle nodded. "Oui…" She giggled. "Ishani is going to love this… I'm glad we get to help."

"Me too mi amore… both in music and in helping with the expenses… After all… Dusty helped us with our feelings of the heart."

"And now, it's our turn to help him."


	8. Song of the Heart

"Almost done, I promise."

Ishani giggled as Isaac brushed her hair a few more times before backing off.

"Thank you, Isaac." Ishani said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was loose and flowing. She had some eye make up on and was dressed in a red, orange, and yellow gown with intricate purple and green flowers on it with a golden sash. It was similar to her usual racing uniform just more formal.

"You look beautiful my dear sister." Isaac said, smiling at her.

Ishani giggled. "Thanks… When will our mystery guests be here?"

"Soon I believe." He responded, checking the clock. "Who do you think it is?"

Ishani hummed in thought. "I'm not sure."

"Well, then you shall see-"

"YOOOUUU! You got what I neeeeed!"

Isaac cringed as he heard the out of tune voices coming from outside, along with what sounded like a plinky piano.

_Really? Tonight of all nights they decide to show their faces?_

Ishani growled a little as she made her way to the balcony. "Oh not tonight… Isaac! Get the vase!" She said, throwing the balcony doors open and looking down.

Down below were some rough around the edge kind of boys, playing on a mini plinky piano. Isaac hurried over to their reserved arsenal of vases, grabbing one and making his way out on to the balcony.

_I sometimes really hate the fact my sister has so many fans..._

"AWAY WITH YOU CLOWNS!" he shouted, throwing a vase at one of them.

CRASH!

It hit dead on target as one of them stumbled back.

"RUN!" Another shouted, grabbing the piano.

They made their way out, running for the hills.

"THE BROTHER IS AWAKE!"

"That's right you better run!" Isaac growled.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry about that sister."

Ishani shook her head, hugging her sibling. "It's alright Isaac… Thank you for getting rid of them… You always have my back."

Isaac hugged her back. "You're my little sister… I'll always have your back." He pulled away, giving her a kiss on the head. "I'm going to go check on dinner. How about you enjoy the air out here? The weather is perfect tonight… and if any of those clowns show up, just call and I'll come running over."

She nodded smiling. "I will and I assure you they won't…" She giggled. "After all, my scary big brother is awake."

Isaac chuckled. "Right… I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

He gave a bow before walking off, leaving Ishani alone on the balcony to enjoy the quiet.

Ishani leaned over the balcony, closing her eyes, enjoying a breeze that was coming in. _That feels nice…._

Unbeknownst to her, someone was hiding under the balcony, keeping a guitar clenched to their chest. Dusty gulped as he took note it was only Ishani up there now.

"I-I'm not sure about this El Chu…"

The Mexican racer gave him a look. "We did not spend all that time for nothing."

"But-But you saw what happened-"

El Chupacabra got behind Dusty. "It pains me to do this…" He said before giving him a hard shove. "BUT MAN UP!"

Dusty did his best to keep quiet but fell hard on the ground, nearly breaking the guitar he had in the process. He scrambled to his feet, quickly getting out of Ishani's eye view just in time as she looked over the balcony.

She looked around, a confused look in her eyes.

"I could've sworn I heard something…"

Dusty sighed, looking over to El Chupacabra, seeing him giving a motion with hands to tell to go on.

Dusty nodded, bringing the guitar into position, tuning it a little before strumming a few notes.

_Please let this work…_

He kept out of sight, continuing to strum the notes, watching Ishani as she looked over the balcony again.

Ishani looked around, hearing the music. It wasn't the usual she was hearing… _Did they suddenly get skilled…?_ She thought before leaning back a little, deciding to enjoy the music… But had her hand resting on the rim of a vase… Just in case.

"Go on amigo… sing… You can do it." El Chupacabra whispered.

Dusty took a deep breath, remembering the words he and Olivia had worked on together memorizing before starting to sing.

"I love you too much… to leave without you loving me back…" He closed his eyes, smiling, getting into the words. "I love you too much… heaven's my witness and this is a fact… I know I belong… when I sing this song… There's love above love and it's ours because I love you too much…"

Ishani's eyes widened as she leaned over the balcony.

Dusty stepped out slowly as he continued on.

"I liiiive for your touch… I whisper your name night after night…" He came into full view, locking eyes with Ishani, a gentle smile on his face. "I love you too much… There's only one feeling and I know it's right… I know I belong… when I sing this song… There's love above love and it's ours because I love you too much…"

"Dusty…" Ishani whispered, smiling softly. She felt her heart skip a beat. _He's here…. He's really here…!_

Dusty closed his eyes, playing on, his passion growing in the song.

"Heaven knows your name I've been praying to have you come here by my side…" He opened his eyes, a longing look in them. "Without you a part of me is missing… just to make you my home I will fight!"

Ishani teared up a little, reaching out for him, the same longing in her own eyes. _Oh Dusty…_

Dusty backed up a little, getting into a position to run. El Chupacabra came out, crouching down in front of Dusty with his hands ready to act a spring board of sorts.

"I know I belong… when I sing this song…" Dusty continued. "There's love above love and it's ours because I love you too much…"

He broke into a run, springing off El Chupacabra's hands and flying into the air, flying around as he sang on.

"I loooooooooove you too much…. I loooove you too much... Heaven's my witness and this is fact…" He smiled at her." You live in my soul… your heart is my gold."

Ishani beamed mouthing: "I love you." watching him. She felt as if she was in a dream… She didn't expect this… To find him here.

Dusty banked around, slowing as he came towards the balcony, making a landing on the edge not too far from Ishani, offering his hand to her.

"There's love above love and it's mine cause I love you… There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you… There's love above love and it's ours…"

She took his hand gently as he stepped down from the edge, putting his guitar aside and taking her other free hand in his. He smiled gently, leaning in, whispering in her ear.

"If you love me… as much."

Ishani sighed happily, gazing into his eyes. She kissed his cheek lightly before whispering back.

"I love you so much my heart hurts somedays…"

"Oh Ishani…"

Dusty pulled her into an embrace, hugging her tightly, taking in her warmth. She sighed in content, laying her head on his shoulder, hugging him. She closed her eyes, enjoying his presence. "Dusty…"

Dusty sighed happily, burying part of his face in her hair.

"Letters can only do so much… We've been sincere in our feelings but… nothing compares to what I'm feeling right now… here with you…"

"I feel the same Dusty… I can't imagine going on without ever seeing you again…" She clenched some of his jacket in her hands, remembering when she heard about the crash. "I… I was so scared that I would never see you again…"

"I was scared too… scared I would have regrets…" He pulled back a little, cupping one of her cheeks in one of his hands. "Skipper told me if I ever got to courage to tell you how I felt I should do it and not waste time… not possibly lose the chance he never got to have… Ishani… That night I crashed… you were one of the many thoughts on my mind…"

She gasped a little, eyes widening. "I-I...I was?"

Dusty nodded. "Yes… I thought about all the ones I loved as I fought for my life… You were there Ishani… I… I thought I'd never be able to tell you… least… in person… but now… I can… with all my heart… I love you…"

Ishani hugged him tighter smiling, some tears escaping. "Dusty… I couldn't stop thinking about you… I prayed for you every night… Every moment I could… and I love you too… More than I ever realized I could love someone…" She hesitated a bit before kissing him.

Dusty's eyes went wide at the reaction before they relaxed as he kissed her back.

She closed her eyes holding it for a moment before pulling back. Ishani was quiet, just savoring the moment. Dusty gazed into her eyes, resting his forehead against hers.

"With you… I feel like I'm flying…"

Ishani sighed happily. "I feel like I'm in a dream right now… Please tell me I'm not dreaming Dusty…"

"If you're dreaming… then so am I…"

She kissed him lightly once more. "Then let us never awaken…"

Dusty smiled, bringing her into an embrace again, closing his eyes.

Isaac and Kali peeked in quietly from the entryway, awwing quietly at the sight.

"Isaac…" Kali whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think she's found The One…"

Isaac nodded. "I think so too…"

She smiled. "I'm happy for her…" She looked up to her brother. "Think we should leave them alone or let them know dinner's done…?"

"Let's give them one more moment…"

"Sounds good."

They watched in silence as Dusty and Ishani enjoyed each other's presence before coming in. Isaac cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Hate to interrupt." Isaac started. _Seriously, I hate to. _"But dinner is ready."

Ishani went a little red, standing up straight. "A-Alright-..." She stopped short and gave her siblings a look. "... You set this up didn't you?"

"Well… you didn't seem to be upset about it." Kali grinned.

Ishani laughed, shaking her head, looking to Dusty. "My siblings the matchmakers."

"I don't think they were alone…" Dusty said, looking towards the ground below to see El Chupacabra had some company with him on his shoulders… that being his two siblings.

They waved up. "Hey bro!"

Ishani looked over. "So that's Andy and Olivia… Well, might as well invite them all in…" _I better make sure Andy and Kali aren't alone with each other… Who knows what trouble they could get into..._

"Agreed."

Isaac gave a wave with his hands, heading inside. "Come in then, all the other guests have arrived as well. Tonight we celebrate the reunion of Dusty and Ishani."

Soon they were all gathered in the dining hall of the house, the siblings being introduced to one another. Andy and Kali shared an evil grin.

"I fear for us all." Ishani whispered to Dusty.

"Me too."

"Well we're not quite out of the woods yet…" She said grinning sheepishly.

"That's right." Kali piped in. "He still has to meet Mother and Father!"

Dusty gulped a bit. "Ah… Right."

"Well…. Speaking of…" Andy said giving a sheepish look. "There's a bit more…"

"... ANDY!"

"Mom insisted."

Ishani giggled, shaking her head. "Oh this will be interesting…"

Dusty nodded, his face turning a little red. "Yep…"

_This is going to be a long night… _


	9. Together

When Ishani's parents arrived, they were talking with Dusty's parents who also entered. Lynn and Reena were talking animatedly, mostly about their children. Akash and Brody… about their wives.

"Yeah, when Dusty was like three he got tricked by another boy he was playing with into eating a-"

"MOM!" Dusty yelled, turning bright red. "Not that story please!"

Lynn leaned in and whispered, "I'll tell the rest later." before waving at her eldest. "Hi sweetie!"

"And I have plenty to tell as well." Reena replied, before looking to Dusty. "He is quite handsome… He gets his mother's eyes certainly."

"Thank you."

Brody shook his head. "I apologize for any of my wife's embarrassment in advance. She's a wonderful woman, but she is of course… a mom first."

"I could say the same…" Akash replied, before going over to Dusty and shaking hands with him. "I am Akash, Ishani's father… It is a pleasure meeting the man she's fallen in love with."

"It's an honor to meet you… I've heard so many good things about you and your wife from Ishani." Dusty smiled warmly. "She's an amazing young woman."

"I like to think so…" Akash leaned in a bit lowering his voice. "And I have one thing to remember for you… listen carefully."

Dusty nodded, paying attention. Akash's expression turned dark.

"Break her heart and I'll let Isaac do whatever he see's fit. He deals with her suitors more than I do."

"Y-Yessir!"

Lynn in the meantime, introduced herself to Ishani. "You're so beautiful… Dusty has good taste." She grinned.

Ishani blushed a bit. "Well, he is a wonderful man…"

"Indeed… He'd make a good husband."

"M-Mom!"

Ishani went red. "E-Erm…"

Brody pulled Lynn away. "Come on Lynn, let's save the embarrassing things for dinner itself."

"But I was going to ask her if she wants kids!"

Ishani and Dusty shook their heads, watching their parents go. "I already feel mortified." Dusty whispered. "I am SO sorry about this."

"I don't think we could've avoided this. It was either now or later…" Ishani laughed quietly. "I like your mother… she's unafraid to speak her mind."

_Just wait… She got banned from being left alone at races for some of this stuff…_

Finally all were sat down at the table and Dusty could take a head count of everyone who had come along for the trip. His family, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Dottie, Chug, Sparky and Skipper. He was grateful for the others being there as well to help with conversations not to mention hopefully keep his family in check… though he had doubts on that part…

"So, what's for dinner?" Andy asked, looking around.

"It's whatever Isaac decided." All the members of Ishani's family sans Isaac replied.

Isaac just wore a smirk. "A new recipe." Was all he said as he headed to the kitchen soon serving it. "Blackened curried chicken, spicy garlic shrimp, and herb steamed lobster… Enjoy…. and if you can guess what I put into the sauces for all… Well, you get bragging rights."

Ishani giggled. "Challenge accepted dear brother."

"Accepted as well… Let's see how it turned out this time... " Kali replied, hoping for the best. _Isaac always makes me nervous when he's smirking like that!_

Everyone dug into their meals eating away. Poor Sparky had to stop for a moment to douse his tongue with water.

He hung his head a little in embarrassment. "Sorry… don't do too good with spicy, but it tastes delicious just so you know."

Isaac smiled reassuringly. "Still appreciate that you tried it, you don't have to finish if it's too hot." He replied. 'Besides… looks like there's someone else in the same boat."

Olivia pushed her plate away a little, drinking her water quickly. "Too hot!"

Dusty chuckled. "Poor sister."

Dottie and Chug gave Sparky and Olivia a pat on the back.

"My poor assistants…" Dottie said with a sympathetic look.

"I don't like spicy stuff." Olivia said, giving a puppy eyed look.

"The lobster is sweet, so that's safer to eat." Isaac said, with a sheepish look. Ishani and Kali were finishing up their shrimp without even batting an eye.

_What are they talking about? This barely has any heat._

_They're crazy…_

Dusty made a mental note to himself.

_Ishani can stand any spice… I'll keep that in mind if I ever cook anything._

As if Isaac were reading his mind, he decided to pop a question to Dusty. "Hey Dusty… Know how to cook?"

Dusty blinked turning to him. "Actually yes…" He smiled. "My mother taught me when I was a kid… She said she promised herself no kid of hers would ever move out of her house not knowing how to feed themselves."

Isaac smiled. "Good…" He looked over to Lynn. "Very smart Mrs. Crophopper."

Lynn blushed a little, grinning sheepishly. "I just wanted to make sure he and his siblings would be ready… That, and…" She nudged her husband. "Brody couldn't even crack an egg when we married so I had to show him everything! I wasn't going to make another Crophopper wife do that!"

"Lynn!"

Dusty smiled to himself.

_Huzzah it's not me she's embarrassing. _

"Speaking of… When's the wedding?" She asked, as if reading her son's mind.

Dusty nearly choked on his water. "MOM!"

Ishani stuttered a little, turning bright red. "I-I u-um…"

Brody shook his head. "This is why we can't have nice things…"

"What? I'm just wondering how long after it'd be until they give me a grandkid!"

Dusty went deep red.

_I should've never the thought the thoughts I did, I jinxed myself… Welcome to the Crophopper rendition of awkward table conversations. This week's subject… embarrassing the heck out of the eldest son about his love life._

Skipper shook his head. "Let's not rush things now… Matters like this take time."

Dusty sighed in relief. _Thank you Skipper for being a voice of reason…_

Andy leaned over to whisper to his brother. "If you thought that was bad, I heard from Maya her mom gave her brother's gal a run for her money about wedding plans all the way down to grilling her on biology cause she's a doctor. I'd say we lucked out!"

"I think I can agree." Dusty whispered back.

Ishani decided to clear the air a little for them by directing her attention to Rochelle and El Chupacabra.

"I have to ask, how do you two make so much time for each other?"

"It's a lot of planning in advanced and seeing where our schedules can actually work." Rochelle answered. "Emphasis on the planning…"

El Chupacabra brought an arm around her. "It's kind of sad how heavy the planning part is. If it's not exactly to plan our visits are basically ruined… but we make it work."

"Indeed… and we savor the time we have…" Rochelle kissed his cheek. "And… we have somewhat embraced technology… Web cams work wonders when you miss the one you love."

"Si mi amore." El Chupacabra looked to Dusty. "Are you and Ishani going to try and see each other more after this?"

"I hope so…" Dusty looked to Ishani. "I can't imagine just going back to letters after this…"

Ishani nodded. "I believe that is one thing we can both agree on… If I have to, I will work around my racing schedule… Life's too short…"

"Yeah…" Dusty cringed a little mentally, thinking back to Piston Peak.

_It was almost cut short for me after all… _

"Then come up with a plan and you'll be fine." Rochelle said, giving a reassuring smile. "These kind of things have a way of working out."

"We'll do our best." Ishani reached over, squeezing Dusty's hand gently. "Right?"

Dusty squeezed back, smiling at her. "Right."

She sighed in content. "Right now… I just want to enjoy this moment in time…"

"And so do I…"

Olivia couldn't help but squeal at the sight. "Awww!"

Andy chuckled. "That is really cute."

Brody put his hand over his wife's. "Take out that phone camera and I will so leave you here for awhile."

Lynn pouted. "You never let me have any fun."

Dusty shook his head.

_Ah family… gotta love them…_

After the meal was finished, Isaac brought out chocolate for everyone to eat.

"I would've done something a bit more formal, but I thought simple would be better." he said as he set the plates full of chocolate down.

"Chocolate is chocolate!" Olivia squealed as she took a bunch for her plate.

"I agree!" Kali said, taking some for herself. Andy shook his head, setting the ones on his plate onto Olivia's ruffling her hair.

"Here, you can have mine."

Olivia blinked. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Yep." _Hey, she deserves it… She's being too darn cute._

Dusty smiled. _Way to be a good brother Andy… even if she's gonna be on a total sugar high later…_

He saw Kali and Olivia make their way over to each other.

_Uh oh…_

"Hey, wanna play tag in the garden?" Kali asked.

"Sure!"

Andy stood up. "I think I'll go with, I need to stretch my legs."

With that, the three headed off for the gardens, Olivia running ahead giggling.

"She's going to be up all night." Brody chuckled.

"She takes after her mom… Quickest way to her heart is chocolate." Lynn giggled.

Skipper got up with Sparky.

"Pardon us but Skipper needs to be getting to bed… it's for his health." Sparky explained.

Isaac stood back up. "Please let me show you to the guests rooms."

"That would be great." Skipper said, tiredly.

"I think I'll go with." Dottie commented getting up. "I'm pretty tired too from the trip."

Chug stood up as well. "Me too."

Brody and Lynn exchanged a look and nodded. "I think we better be heading off to bed as well… Not as spry as you youngsters." Brody said winking to his son.

"Speak for yourself." Lynn muttered with a small smirk. "Either way… I'm exhausted… Good night everyone… And-" She was dragged out of the room. "HEY! I was just gonna say have good dreams!"

"Knowing you it'd be about marriage."

Dusty shook his head as they departed with Isaac. "My family Ishani…"

She giggled. "I like them… Not afraid to speak their minds."

Dusty smiled. "Good… Though I can't say everyone is here. I have one other family member back at Propwash that I'll have to be sure you meet later. She's basically my adopted sister. Her name is Chile."

"I'd love to meet her." Ishani smiled back.

"We would've brought her along but she doesn't do too well with travel… It's a long story I'll have to tell you about later."

"I'd like to hear it. I look forward to meeting everyone…" She grinned a little. "Maybe even the Air Attack Team you wrote to me about."

"Oh yes… that'll be a must with them…"

"Be sure to do it soon then, mi amigo." El Chupacabra said as he got with Rochelle. "We're gonna head off to sleep as well, enjoy your night."

The two departed, leaving Ishani and Dusty along with Reena and Akash at the table.

Ishani shook her head. "Is it just me or is everyone leaving in a bit of a rush?"

"Probably plotting something… though if you don't mind… I wouldn't mind going back out to the balcony again to have some quiet time together…"

"I'd like that… Mother, Father, we'll be heading off as well… Goodnight… and Father…" Ishani raised an eyebrow. "Don't let Isaac do anything evil please… Yes I heard that."

"No promises." Akash answered with a bit of smirk. "You two go enjoy yourselves now."

"We will." Ishani giggled as they headed out. "And that… is my family… Not too many stories to tell… Right away... " She shook her head. "They like to drop the bombs later on."

"Got ya."

The two headed out on the balcony, greeted by nice weather and a gentle breeze. They sat down on the lone bench the balcony had, resting against each other.

"This is nice…" Dusty whispered, sighing happily.

Ishani nodded, nuzzling him. "So quiet…"

Dusty nuzzled back. "Low and slow… just the way I like it…"

"Fly swift… Fly true…."

Dusty chuckled, kissing her head. "I've missed that… I've missed you..."

She kissed his chin, keeping close. "I've missed you too… So much…"

"We'll make this work… from now on… we'll make an effort to see each other, just like El Chu and Rochelle do."

"I'd like that… and whatever comes down the road… We'll meet it head on…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "Together…"

Dusty rested his head against hers.

"That's right… together…"

_From here on, to whatever the future holds for us._

**The End**


End file.
